


The De Clermont’s reacting to Marcus bringing you to Sept-Tours

by TalaMorningstar



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaMorningstar/pseuds/TalaMorningstar





	The De Clermont’s reacting to Marcus bringing you to Sept-Tours

Matthew Clairmont  
• He would be surprised  
• Especially if his son hadn’t mentioned anything about you  
• But he knows how to hide his emotions well  
• He’d take his time with you  
• Try to figure out what made his son fall for you  
• Of course he’d be happy  
• But then again he’d be very cautious towards you  
• Till he sees that you aren’t a threat  
• Lets be real now  
• He’s probably more worried about you  
• He wants to be sure you know what you’re getting yourself into  
• And he’s also worried for Marcus  
• He knows that he would be brokenhearted when one day he wakes up and you are no longer there  
• Because they are vampires  
• And you’re just a human  
• If you end up wanting to become a vampire however  
• He would be skeptical at first  
• But if it means that the two of you would be happy  
• He would support your decision 

Diana Bishop  
• Like Matthew she’s surprised  
• And like Ysabeau she’s slightly cautious  
• But just like Marthe she absolutely adores you  
• She’d be genuinely interested in you  
• The two of you would spend hours discussing different topics (mainly about history)  
• It amazes you how much she knows  
• She’d probably tell you all about the time she spent in Elizabethan London because she wants to impress you (AnD iT WoRkEd…okay Corra might have helped too)  
• She’d definitely make you babysit  
• And you’d gladly accept  
• Only the first time though (and if it’s for a special occasion after that)  
• Matthew was right when he said that Philip would be a troublemaker  
• But no matter what you love her  
• And she loves you

Ysabeau de Clermont  
• She has her doubts  
• But she loves her grandson  
• And she wants him to be happy  
• So if this means she has to endure your presence then she will  
• But don’t worry  
• Just give her some time  
• Once she actually gets to know you  
• She’ll love you like one of her own  
• And I think it’s obvious that soon you’ll actually become part of the family  
• So she’ll have to learn to love you  
• Actually when she sees the way you and Marcus look at each other  
• She’ll realize how much you love each other  
• And she’ll put your differences aside  
• (Also her annoyance that her grandson chose to mate with a mere human)  
• And she’ll try her best to get to know you  
• Then she realizes that you are an outstanding young woman/man  
• After that she accepts you into the family with open arms  
• She’ll also probably make you call her maman (it’s cute and I love it when Matthew does it okay!?)

Marthe  
• She loves you  
• The moment she sees you she’s all over you  
• Makes you help her with errands around the house castle  
• Honestly this woman is a ball of sunshine and love  
• She’s like a mother figure to you even if that’s Diana’s job  
• Always there to help you if you need anything  
• She’s very protective of you  
• Teaches you how to cook (if you can’t)  
• Also makes you memorize different herbs that are used to make tea  
• Makes sure Ysabeau isn’t giving you a hard time  
• She loves you so much that if Marcus ever hurt you she’d bite him  
• (Okay maybe not but you get what I mean)  
• She also makes it her mission to make sure you’re properly introduced to the other members of the family

Baldwin de Clermont  
• He doesn’t care  
• As long as he doesn’t see you as a threat to (him) the family he couldn’t care less  
• Sorry but that’s the harsh truth  
• Of course he is at least somewhat curious  
• And he’s definitely done a background check on you  
• He’ll try to spend some time with you  
• To see what dough you’re made of (don’t laugh I didn’t know how to word it)  
• He’d be surprised at the cold professional tone you use towards him  
• He’d also get a bit jealous when he sees you having laughing and just genuinely enjoying being at the other members of the family’s presence  
• He might have threatened you  
• But that was because you showed disrespect to the head of the family  
• But once he realizes that there’s absolutely no way he could scare you away he’d be intrigued  
• And he’d start seeing you as part of the family  
• He might be a jerk (most of the time) sometimes but no one messes with his family so he would protect you if you ever needed it

Gallowglass/Sorley  
• He’s pretty chill  
• Like always  
• Just make sure he doesn’t fall for you lol…I’ll show myself out now…sorry…  
• He’ll probably come up with a nickname for you  
• And if you ask him he’d teach you some of the songs he knows *insert lenny face*  
• He’d also tell you stories of his many travels if you wish to know  
• You’d become great friends even if you don’t get to see each other very often


End file.
